Texts from the Night Before
by xtnealonx
Summary: 'And he hates drunken Blaine with a burning passion. Because he has told Kurt every single thing (with horrible grammatical and spelling errors) that he has been trying to withhold for the sake of their friendship ever since he screwed up and ruined their relationship.' Klaine


When Blaine wakes up he's laying on his stomach, still dressed the clothes he was wearing yesterday, drooling onto his pillow and his arms are protectively holding onto an empty bottle of vodka. And he feels great (surprisingly) because he drank an unholy amount of alcohol last night and he can't even remember where this bottle vodka came out off. Actually he can't even remember anything after the jello shots Tina made, so he'll blame her in case he ended up doing something stupid or ridiculous (like kissing Rachel Berry).

He feels someone move beside him on his left and he looks over and see's Sam (who is covered in body glitter and that is going to be a bitch to get off), laying on his back, arms covering his face, groaning softly in his sleep. Blaine laughs to himself, a memory from last night already coming back, Sam re-enacting his stripper days and dancing on the dining room table to the Macarena after throwing all of Tina's pretty glitter over himself. Now that was a sight to behold and Blaine vaguely remembers recording the performance on his phone. Perfect blackmail material in the future!

Tina yawns to his left, she's curled up behind him, they are back to back, and Blaine coos at how adorable she looks. He goes to look for his phone, he needs to take a photo of this, of his best friends sleeping because it was terribly cute and had to be put up on Facebook.

His phone is under his head (how'd that end up there?) and he sees a text on it from Kurt. Which is strange because it was sent a half 4 in the morning and why would Kurt be texting him at 4 in the morning?

**Kurt: **_Call me when you are sober Blaine please. We really need to talk about this. _

Blaine shoots up on the bed and ouch, there comes the hangover in full force; his head is thumping and he needs to throw up right now and why did he even sit up in the first place. He falls over Tina,' ouch, Blaaaine,' and runs to the bathroom and he has never been so happy to see a toilet in his life.

After five minutes off puking up everything he drank the night before ('never, ever drinking again') and Tina crawling in to rub his back and mutter incoherently about glitter her in her hair, he finally feels ok again.

* * *

They make it to the kitchen and Sam has water and dry toast and painkillers waiting for them.

'Oh god Tina, how much vodka did you put in those shots?' Sam groans into his hands, and Blaine can even see glitter resting in the creases of his hands.

'I dunno, I dunno, I think I'm going to die. Do you remember me ringing Mike last night? How could you let me ring him, you guys fail as best friends,' she says, texting furiously on her phone, obviously trying to do some damage control

'Do you guys remember me texting Kurt? Because he sent me text this morning saying we needed to talk when I was sober and I am seriously dreading even looking in my sent box because god only knows what I said!'

'Dude just read the messages and call him, you probably just said you loved him, the usual drunken crap,' Sam sighs and Blaine bristles because excuse me Sam Evans, saying I love you to Kurt Hummel is not drunken and certainly not _crap_.

'If you're not going to read them, I will!' Sam proclaims and he swipes the phone from Blaine's hands before he can react.

Tina leans over to look too and the two immediately start giggling and they are only at the first text.

'Oh gosh Blaine, I don't even understand what you are saying at all!' Tina chokes out, laughing and Blaine grabs his phone back to scroll through the texts, starting at the bottom.

'Oh no.'

* * *

**Blaine: **_KuRtie baby, i sorru, i love u $so muc..!_

**Kurt: **_Blaine, oh my are you drunk or what. Its 2 in the morning!? Where are you? Aren't you not having a movie night with Tina and Sam tonight?_

**Blaine: **_I am, bur e drink now! ;D i'm the toilet ;) i still ove you_

**Kurt: **_You are the toilet? Go to bed Blaine and get some water for the morning, you are going to need it!_

**Blaine**_**: **__Otay. U always look afta me Kurt. Love you so much._

**Kurt: **_Please, you are drunk, you don't what you are saying. Go to bed. You'll regret this in the morning._

**Blaine: **_Dunt say dat.i won't! I cud neva regret anything 2 do wit u. Please blieve me. _

**Blaine:**_Kurt?_

**Blaine: **I_m so sori. I kno im drunk, but i do love you so much and i'm sorry i messed everything up. I stil wanna grow old with u if u'll have me? I stil wanna marry u and adopt mini Kurts wit u. And get a dog and a kitty and a hse by the sea. Do u wnat that 2 kurt? _

**Kurt:** _Call me when you are sober Blaine please. We really need to talk about this._

* * *

He is horrified. He is humiliated. And he hates drunken Blaine with a burning passion. Because he has told Kurt every single thing (with horrible grammatical and spelling errors) that he has been trying to withhold for the sake of their friendship ever since he screwed up and ruined their relationship.

He's decided to never ever leave his room again and he's half tempted to turn off his phone but Tina and Sam both lectured him before they left into manning up and calling Kurt and facing the music. But Blaine doesn't want too because Kurt is going to crucify him. Blaine has no right to text him at 2 in the morning and spill all his drunken secrets at him and tell Kurt that he loves him. It's not right and it's not fair because Kurt is sort of, technically in a relationship with Adam ('Stupid, handsome Adam with the super cute accent') and he doesn't want to ruin Kurt's chance of happiness. So Blaine distracts himself for two hours by destroying any evidence of his drunken night with his friends (Thank God his parents are on a business trip) which involves mopping a lot of glitter and then having a very long shower to remove all the glitter which decided to stick on him.

By the time he's finished, it's already 4 o'clock and he knows he has to call Kurt or he never will. He has never felt as nervous in all his life as he is dialling Kurt's number and he actually thinks he could throw up again.

'Oh God, Oh God.'

'Hello? Blaine?'

'Kurt! Hi!' His voice is ten pitches higher than normal, and he cringes internally with embarrassment.

'I've been waiting for you to call all day.' And Blaine immediately lets go off all the tension in his body, it's a reflex when he hears Kurt's voice and besides he sounds amused, so that's a good sign.

'I know, I'm sorry, I've just been...'

'Avoiding the inevitable?' Kurt playfully chides.

'You know me so well,' Blaine smiles and there is a short silence down the other end of the phone and suddenly Blaine feels anxious again.

'Blaine, last night, did you mean it? Was it just the drink talking? Or did you honest to God mean it?' Kurt's voice sounds small and scared even and Blaine is flustering to find a right answer because why would Kurt be scared of his reply?

'I was really drunk last night Kurt,' (he hears a sharp inhale from Kurt and is he crying?),' but I meant it, I meant every word I said. Well texted, and texted badly at that and I apologise sincerely because I know you are with Adam right now. And I love you and I want to see you happy. And I'd rather be your friend then not be in your life at all, so if you could please, please forget everything I-'

'You are an idiot; of course you can't be my friend, not after this' Kurt interrupts and Blaine flinches, does this really mean he doesn't want to be friends anymore? Oh God, has he ruined _everything_ with him? He feels like his heart has just been ripped out of his chest and he realises he's crying and chokes down the tears because he cannot end with Kurt this way. He knew he shouldn't have got so drunk last night and he hates Tina's jello shots with a burning passion and would drunkenly kiss Rachel a million times if it meant that Kurt would forgive me. He can't open his mouth to apologise because he knows if he does all which will come out is sobs of distress and he just can't. But then Kurt starts to speak again.

'Blaine, I love you too, and I want to grow old with you and marry you and adopt mini Blaine's and have a cat and a dog and a house by the sea. And I'm not with Adam, not anymore, we're just friends. I love you ok, I have never stopped.'

And Blaine sobs but this time it is a sob of happiness and he tells Kurt how much he loves him and has always loved him and will never ever stop loving him and he has never felt more complete in his life.

'You can tell me all this when you see me next, in person, when you are sober!' Kurt laughs and Blaine has never heard anything more beautiful in his life.

They talk for the next few hours and make plans and they hang up with I love you's and promises to Skype and text and Blaine knows this time the promises will be kept.

He goes to bed with a smile on his face but just before he goes to sleep he texts Tina.

_Thank you for those Jello Shots_


End file.
